Conventionally, information to be transmitted from a transmitting side has been transmitted using a broadcast wave or via a communication network, and received by a terminal apparatus on a receiving side. Nowadays, even a mobile device such as a cellular phone can receive information such as a television program and a radio program (see, for example, Patent Document 1 below).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2003-78830.